New Char. Catherine---_strange_
by HermioneCat
Summary: Catherine, a new hogwarts student, is suddenly orphaned and penniless...


A/N---This is my first attempt at serious fanfiction, so don't be too critical. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!!! I don't mind criticism, just don't be too mean. Also, there will be more to this story, but it is going to be a while before i get a chance to finish typing the next section.  
  
Disclaimer-------Harry Potter and all characters except Catherine and Laura are the property of J. K. Rowling. I created Caty and Laura, any resemblance to the real world is purely your fault.  
  
  
Catherine sat up, yawned, and stretched. She had stayed up late the last three nights, worrying about Hogwarts. This would be her first year there, and as the only child of a single mother, she was sure she would be unpopular. Looking around, she noticed that it was bright outside, middle-of-the-day bright. Oh no, she thought, mom's going to kill me! She stood up, pulled on a pair of loose flannel pants, and a tank top. As she walked down the stairs, she brushed her long brown hair, then pulled it back into a tight bun. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she called, "mom, sorry I slept...," as she turned into the kitchen to find her mom laying there, blood splattered around her. Laying near her was a butcher knife, a piece of meat, and a dog, which seemed to be unconscious. She screamed, and fell to the floor. She was still screaming, tears running down her face, when the boys in blue arrived. What she didnt realize, though, was that the blue outfits were robes, not police uniforms.....  
  
She knew she had to get her school stuff, but she ws reluctant to go back out into the real world. For nearly a week she had sat on her new bed at the Leaky Cauldron, not eating or sleeping, simply sitting and thinking about life and death. She was weak and gaunt from malnutrition, but there was no pain.  
Gradually she stood up and, still wearing the same clothes she was wearing when she discovered her mom, Catherine walked out into the main area of the Leaky Cauldron. The people looked at her strangely, but she did not see them. She walked straight to the counter, and asked a woman to help her get into Diagon Alley. The lady opened up the doorway, then told Caty to eat more, because she was, "way too thin for a growing girl." Catherine walked to Gringotts, got all of her muggle money changed to knuts and sickles, then walked to Ollivanders to get her wand. She didn't have much money, so she couldn't buy anything fancy, but she managed to get a used wand, used books, and potions ingredients before her money ran out. From there, she went to the Ice Cream Shop to sit and watch people go by. She drew some, and ate the ice cream that the worker gave her, but did not do much else.....  
  
Sitting on the train, Catherine did not talk to anyone unless they asked her a question. There was a girl siting across from her that looked fairly nice, but Caty didnt say anything. The girl looked at her curiously for a while, then said, "My name's Laura. What's yours?"  
Caty slowly looked up and said, "Caty," in a soft voice.  
"That's a pretty name. My mom's name is Laura, just like me. What is your mom's name?" Caty bit her lip, and her eyes filled with tears. Laura, seeing this, shut up and minded her own business for a while. Soon the witch with the snack cart came, and Laura stood up. "Aren't you going to buy any snacks? I hear it's a long ride."   
"I don't have any money. I spent it all in Diagon Alley, and didn't manage to get all my supplies anyway. I dont have scales, phials, a cauldron, gloves, or winter robes." Laura's eyes widened. Would they let this Caty girl in without supplies? She hoped so, because she liked Caty. They could be best friends, if Caty would just open up to her.   
Laura bought two of each thing, and handed half of them to Caty. "I thought you might like them," she said timidly. Caty looked up blankly, then blinked. "Thanks. That was really nice of you. Really." She smiled sadly up at Laura, who sat back down and opened a chocolate frog. "Hey cool, there's a card inside. It has some guy on it, apparently named Rando the Necromancer. What a name!" She laughed, and Caty smiled a little, then slowly opened hers. "Albus Dumbledore. Isn't he the Principal or something?" she asked quietly. Laura grinned. "Headmaster. This is Britain, so no principals or high school. They have Headmasters, and Secondary School.   
Caty nodded, then stood up and pulled on her robes over her tank top and pants. The robes were homemade, and they were soft white leather. Her mom had helped her make them when she had first gotten the letter, on her eleventh birthday. She wore dancing shoes with them, soft and worn, but comfy. Around her head was the only valuable thing she owned, a circle of pure gold that dipped down in the front, onto her forehead, and had a Ruby in the middle of the dip. The circlet had been passed down from generation to generation, and had originally belonged to her Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother.  
Sitting back down in her seat, Catherine fell asleep for the first time in almost two weeks.....  
  
The train finally slowed to a stop. Caty slowly stepped out and followed the huge man along a path until they reached a lake. Her stupor was temporarily broken by the awesome sight of the castle looming overhead.   
Everyone got into the boats tied near the shore. Caty and Laura were joined by a plum, good-natured looking girl and a pale, thin boy. All four were silent as the boats moved magically across the water. When they arrived on the opposite shore, the big man knocked thrice on a huge door, and it was opened by a woman who immediately went through a doorway to the right. They all followed, and came into a big room with many tables, tapestries, and students. Caty, Laura, and all the other first-years stood huddled near the door. Caty was one of the few who were not apprehensive. She didn't even seem to realize what was going on.   
In the middle of the room was a chair with a wizard's hat on it. When Caty finally looked up, it was calling names. As each name was called, the student went forward and put on the hat. It would soon call out Gyffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. The students would then go to certain tables, based on what the hat yelled. "Mackenraw, Laura" was soon called. Laura went up and put on the hat. It called out, "RAVENCLAW!", then, "Mahaffey, Catherine." She went forward and put the hat on her head. Silence. Then, suddenly, "RAVENCLAW!" She went over to join Laura at the table. She still seemed somewhat blank, but not as much as on the train. Her new "family," the Ravenclaws, had cheered for her. That had gotten through somewhat.....  
  
That night, Caty sat in a room with five canopy beds. All of her worldly possessions sat in a heap at the end of her bed. She just sat there when the other girls asked her questions, which they all (except Laura) seemed to think was odd. She was morose, still grieving for her mother. Laura did not know the cause of her sadness, but she tried to help. She sat next to Caty on the bed, and put her arm around her shoulders. Caty leaned against her, tears flowing onto her shirt.  
Eventually the other girls fell asleep, and Caty relaxed enough to lie down and stare at the ceiling. She thought about her mom for a long, long time, then slowly, gradually, began to tell Laura about what had happened. Most of the other girls woke up and silently listened, but she didn't care. It felt so good to finally tell someone, to let out her feelings.  
Laura had tears in her eyes when Caty finished her tale. It was so sad. "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help? I feel so bad, like I ignored your problems until now," she said anxiously.  
"Yeah. You can try to put up with me. I know I've been a bitch lately, but you know i had a good reason. Please, just don't desert me. Everyone else already has..."


End file.
